


My Pet

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thorin, Collars, Dominant Bilbo, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Moaning, Rimming, Smut, Teabagging, Top Bilbo, submissive Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has Thorin on a leash</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Thorin knelt down on all fours on one of the furs that covered the stone floor. He felt Bilbo’s leather leash trailing up his back slowly, teasing him. Thorin felt his hips shift a little bit as he awaited what Bilbo had in store for him. Bilbo knelt down and latched the leash to the collar that was fastened around Thorin’s neck before latching the other end to the bolted hook on the floor, making sure that Thorin wouldn’t be able to move from that position.

The hobbit grazed his fingers over Thorin’s shoulder, trailing down his back to his ass. He watched as Thorin twitched at the touch. Bilbo spanked Thorin.

“Don’t move unless I tell you to,” Bilbo ordered. Thorin bit his lip, attempting to contain a moan from the spanking he had received. Bilbo knelt behind him, spreading the dwarf king’s cheeks wide, exposing his twitching hole. Bilbo ran a finger over the taut hole, feeling Thorin shiver. He spanked him once more.

“What did I say?” Bilbo ran his finger back up, pressing against the hole once more. He gripped both cheeks and dove between them. He traced the outline of Thorin’s entrance with his tongue. He could tell that Thorin was trying to hold still, but the slightest movement went through his body resulting in Bilbo smacking his ass once more.

The Halfling ran his tongue along the crease of Thorin’s ass slowly, testing the dwarf to see if he could hold still. Thorin barely passed, but Bilbo was pleased enough. He murmured against Thorin’s hole.

“You’re allowed to moan if you wish,” Bilbo said, continuing his rimming. He flicked his tongue against the hole he was working over quickly. He covered the hole in spit, watching it slid down to Thorin’s balls. Bilbo brought his tongue against them and sucked the sac into his mouth, causing Thorin to gasp. He teased and pulled gently, getting Thorin’s balls dripping wet. Bilbo gently brought Thorin’s length backwards, sucking on the head. Thorin moaned loudly as Bilbo felt pre-cum on his tongue. He let the head emerge from his lips, laying a kiss to it as he let it fall back between Thorin’s legs.

Bilbo began to pour oil down the crease of Thorin’s thick ass, smoothing it across the hole before sticking his finger inside. Thorin’s hole tightened around Bilbo’s finger, gripping it. Bilbo smacked Thorin’s ass hard.

“Greedy, aren’t we?”

Thorin moaned loud. Bilbo removed his finger from the hole, standing. He came to stand in front of Thorin, sitting in front of him. Bilbo gestured to his dick, indicating for Thorin to suck it. The dwarf king bent his head down, taking Bilbo’s length into his mouth. Bilbo watched as the dwarf took the length to the hilt, his throat widening to accommodate Bilbo’s dick. The hobbit tucked Thorin’s dark locks behind his ears so that his face was visible. After Thorin began to choke slightly Bilbo let him take a small break. The hobbit stood close to Thorin, pressing his erection against Thorin’s tongue, moving it across his lips, beating it against his cheek. When Thorin tried to suck it once more Bilbo pulled it away, teasing Thorin with it, lightly touching the dwarf’s lips with the tip.

Bilbo smirked as he noticed Thorin’s hips moving in a small rhythm and positioned himself behind Thorin once more.

“You want it?” Bilbo teased as he rubbed his length up the crease of Thorin’s ass. The dwarf king moaned and nodded.

“Tell me.” Bilbo gently pressed against the puckered hole before pulling away, waiting for Thorin to beg.

“Yes, I want it.” Thorin tried to grind his hips into the erection only for Bilbo to take it away.

“Please, Bilbo,” Thorin whined, shifting his hips. Bilbo pushed the head inside Thorin’s entrance, but didn’t go any deeper.

Thorin began whimpering and begging Bilbo to go deeper. “Bilbo, please. I want you deep in me.”

Bilbo gripped Thorin’s hips and drove into him hard. Thorin cried out in pleasure, grinding his ass against Bilbo to take the length as deep as possible. Bilbo began to thrust at a steady pace, enjoying the warmth and tightness of Thorin’s entrance. The dwarf king was moaning like crazy and Bilbo liked how he begged for more. Bilbo kept his pace though, teasing Thorin until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Harder, please!” Thorin moaned. Bilbo finally complied and thrust into Thorin as hard as he could, hitting the dwarf king’s sweet spot over and over again. Bilbo felt his orgasm coming on fast, but before he could release into Thorin he noticed the dwarf king’s dick twitching. Bilbo watched as Thorin leaked cum all over the fur that he was positioned on. White liquid covered a large spot underneath Thorin’s length. Bilbo thrust hard into Thorin.

“I didn’t say you could come yet,” Bilbo said as he went as deep as he could, feeling himself spilling into Thorin. He kept thrusting though, making Thorin moan louder and louder. Bilbo held out for as long as he could before he pulled out of Thorin, spanking his ass hard. Bilbo spread Thorin’s cheeks, watching the stickiness he left drip down the crease.

Bilbo stood and unlatched the leash from the hook on the floor, allowing Thorin to stand. The King under the Mountain’s legs was shaking slightly. Bilbo held the leash tight and brought Thorin to him.

“You were very naughty tonight.” Bilbo grinned.

“I’m sorry,” Thorin said, smiling. “You’re just irresistible.”

 Bilbo kissed his husband and undid the leash and collar before leading him into the bathroom to soak in the tub for a while before they went to bed.


End file.
